


Someone Special

by MayaReidBarnes1917



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By A Bland Marvel Headcanon, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaReidBarnes1917/pseuds/MayaReidBarnes1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always asked Bucky if he had a special girl waiting for him. Bucky never answered, maintaining the quiet facade. The others assumed he was sensitive to the topic and moved on. So night after night, Bucky sat and listened to them describe how wonderful and beautiful their little ladies were. Steve is more beautiful and wonderful than any dame there is, Bucky thought bitterly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Bland Marvel Headcanon about Bucky and the Howling Commandos before Steve shows up. Sadly, I cannot find the exact headcanon, but I hope you like the story!

Bucky sat at the edge of the group again, only half listening as the rest of the men talked and bragged about the various dames they had waiting for them back home. They did this often. Bucky assumed that it was sort of way to distract from the horrors of war, but he never joined in. What would he even say? If he told them about Steve, they'd be disgusted, they'd tell his superiors, and then where would he be? Back home in Brooklyn, though not the way anyone would want. 

 

They always asked Bucky if he had a special girl waiting for him. Bucky never answered, maintaining the quiet facade he had developed in the short time he had been on the front lines. He'd learned far too quickly that people could be lost just as fast as they arrived here. The others assumed he was sensitive to the topic and moved on after a few beats of silence. So night after night, Bucky sat and listened to them describe how wonderful and beautiful their little ladies were. _Steve is more beautiful and wonderful than any dame there is,_ Bucky thought bitterly. Dugan turned to him.  _Here it comes,_ Bucky braced himself.

 

"What 'bout you, Bucky? You got someone special waiting for you back in Brooklyn?" The attention of the rest of the group was on him now, and for a moment, Bucky wasn't going to say anything. Then he thought, _what the hell,_ and steeled his courage as he cleared his throat.

 

"I do, actually." Some of the group looked shocked that he had finally opened up after so long. Morita and Dugan just smiled and beckoned him to say more.

 

"Really? Well, then, why don't you enlighten us?" Gabe chuckled and continued. "She's got to one hell of a lady for you to keep her from us." Bucky hesitated, debating what to say and wondering if it was too late to backpedal now. Of course it was. _Oh, well..._

 

"Well... she's just a little thing, very short, and the slimmest girl you'd ever meet. And she's got this wonderful blonde hair that shines like spun gold in the sunlight, and glows like quicksilver in the moonlight." Once he began, Bucky found it hard to stop, the picture of Steve's smile suddenly bright in his mind. "Her eyes are a blue as the sky, and they hold everything she's thinking in them. Her skin's as fair as polished pearls, but when she laughs her cheeks turn this rosy-pink color." Bucky smiles to himself.

 

"She's so smart, always has a book of some kind. She loves art and her drawings are so life-like, they could leap right off the page," Bucky continued. "But even though she's small, you should never underestimate her. The girl's got this fiery spirit in her and she could fight a broom, if so inclined. She always knows the right thing to do, and even though she can't lift anything much bigger than herself, she's so strong, and never gives up on anything or anyone, however small or seemingly useless."

 

"Her heart is so big and her mind is so sharp and she's the prettiest girl in the entire world..." Bucky trailed off for a short time before speaking up again, his voice soft. "I love her. So much, she doesn't even know. I wish to God that I had told her before I left, because now she might never know. And if I don't make it home, I just hope that she finds someone who loves her and treats her the way she deserves." With a jolt, Bucky realized that the entire group had fallen silent and was staring at him with a mixture of awe and sorrow.

 

He suddenly felt very exposed and quickly stood up, muttering a small, 'excuse me,' as he walked back toward the tents. Once he got to his bed, he let the tears flow freely, and just managed to pull himself back together before the others retired for the night. He pretended to be asleep as the others settled down, then once he was sure they were asleep, he reached into his small pack of possessions. Bucky pulled out the picture of Steve that he kept in a hidden pocket, He couldn't see it in the dark, but Bucky knew that Steve was smiling back at him from the picture. It helped him to not feel so alone.

 

Little did Bucky know, that as they had laid down to sleep, the group of men had each made a silent promise to themselves to try their damnedest to Bucky back to that pretty blonde dame he spoke so sweetly of.


End file.
